Unexpected Surprise
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: What happens when Uo and Hana drop by for a surprise visit? Is trouble brewing? Will the Sohma Curse get revealed? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Foxy: Kay, this my first story! So if it's bad, I'm sorry. Kyo, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Kyo: WHY ME?!**

**Foxy: Cause. Tohru doesn't know how to do one, Yuki's not here, and I doubt Shigure knows what a disclaimer is.**

**Shigure: HEY! I HEARD THAT! Foxy...Why are you so mean to me? You're the wolf, and I'm the dog. We're supposed to be best friends!**

**Foxy: *Hits him with frying pan* With another wolf or dog, yes, but with you, no. Just do the disclaimer already.**

**Kyo: ... Fine. Snowdog14 does not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters. She only owns her o.c., Foxy Sohma.**

**Tohru: Oh no! Shigure! The frying pan!**

**Kyo and Foxy: *Sweatdrop* The frying pan?**

**Shigure: On with the story! OW! That hurt**!

* * *

**Tohru POV**

"All the cleaning's done!" I sigh as I got up off the floor. "Oh! I should start making dinner now!" Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. "Hm? I wonder who that may be?" I wondered. I rushed towards the door and opened it swiftly. "Ah! Uo and Hana! What are you doing here?" "Hey Tohru," Arisa starts. "Sorry for dropping by so suddenly. Hana and I were just walking by and we decided to give you, Orange-top, Prince and Foxy a visit." "T-that's okay! Come in! Would you both like some tea?" I bowed slightly. "No, that's okay, Tohru." Hana says in her usual monotone voice. "Hey Tohru? Did I just hear someone come in?" Foxy yells as she ran downstairs, holding a book.

"Huh? Oh, hi Arisa and Saki!" Foxy says, still holding the book. "Hey Fox. Whatcha readin'?" Arisa asks looking at the book. Foxy holds up the cover. "It's Furuba 21." Just then, a voice went screaming throughout the room. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was from a certain person with orange hair. "WHAT! ISN'T THAT THE BOOK WHERE TOHRU-" Kyo came running from the hallway into the room we were in. "SHUSH KYO! Don't ruin it for the fans! Some people aren't even there yet!" Foxy screams also. I blush madly, knowing that 3 important events came from that book. "Ugh, will you be quiet stupid cat? Some of us are trying to read." Yuki says, coming out of the kitchen, rubbing his temples."HEY! SHUT UP DAMN RAT! IT WASN'T JUST ME! FOXY WAS YELLING TOO! AND YOU READ IN THE KITCHEN?!" Kyo hisses again, agitated. "Cat...and Rat." Hana quietly says. "I see you both like a cat and a rat fighting." This sentence made us all freeze in our tracks. "IT'S JUST A NICKNAME! IT'S JUST A NICKNAME!" Foxy frantically says trying to get Hana off the subject. "Hana, don't worry about it. It's just family business." Arisa whispers, patting Hana's back. " ...Okay." Hana finally says. The other three, including me, sigh in relief. "Okay then, would you all like to sit down?" I say for the first time after the fight. "Would I," Uo stretched. "I'm getting tired of standin'." I lead them all to the living room, and then scurry off to make some tea.

A few minutes later, we were all sitting around the table, all happy and chatting. Well, almost everybody. "I'm going to my room..." Kyo groans and gets up. "Hold up Orange-top." Uo gets up and blocks Kyo. "You're not going anywhere after our match in Rich Man Poor Man." "Shut up Yankee! Get out of my way!" Kyo yells as he trys to push her away, but ends up bumping into her instead. A orange poof appeared, and...well you know what happens. "What the..." Arisa looks down. "WHY ARE KYO'S CLOTHES ON THE FLOOR? HE ISN'T RUNNING AROUND NAKED IS HE?!" "Kyo? Yuki? Tohru? Your not tearing down my house are you?" Shigure pops up around the corner in his kimono as usual. His face immediately lit up when he saw Uo and Hana. "Ah! We have high school girls as guests?" Shigure says in a very childish voice. "Shut up Shigure. We have a problem..." Foxy mumbles the last part. The dog looks over and sees Kyo's clothes on the floor. "Oh..." Shigure whispers. " ...Whatever. I'm going to get some more tea." Arisa sighs and starts to walk off. "I'm coming too..." Hana gets up from her spot to follow Uo. "Oh! Uo and Hana! That's okay! I'll go get it!" I quickly rush up from my seat. "No Tohru, I need to talk to you." Foxy stops me.

* * *

**Foxy: ...**

**Kyo: DAMN YOU YUKI! WHY DID YOU ALMOST GIVE AWAY OUR CURSE?!**

**Yuki: Well, I didn't know that Honda-san's friends were over, stupid cat.**

**Kyo: BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID "STUPID CAT" FIRST! IT'S YOUR FAULT!**

**Yuki: It's ****your ****fault, stupid cat.**

**Kyo: *agitated* NO IT ISN'T!**

**Foxy: Guys, now it's in the past. Let it move on.**

**Kyo: NO WAY! *tries to punch Yuki***

**Yuki: No way to you, stupid cat. *dodges punch and punches him back, making Kyo fly into the yard***

**Tohru: K-Kyo-kun! *worried***

**Foxy: Sigh... Sorry if this chapter is bad, it's the first chap after all. And it's a cliffhanger too! (I think) What will happen next time? Is Kyo still in that pile of clothes? Will the Sohma Secret get revealed to Uo and Hana? Tune in to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Foxy: Hey everybody! Foxy here, and I'm back for another chapter of my first story: Unexpected Surprise! What will happen in this chap?**

**Kyo: Who knows?**

**Foxy: Well only I do! Shigure, do the disclaimer please.**

**Shigure: At least you said please. Here it goes... Snowdog14 does not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters. The only thing she owns is her o.c., Foxy Sohma.**

**Foxy: Thank You Shigure! Now may the chapter begin!**

* * *

**Tohru POV**

"Kyo? Are you still there?" Foxy looks toward the pile of clothes. "No. He must have snuck upstairs to transform back and change into different clothes." "I'll go check on him!" I quickly say and get up again. But I ended up slipping on Kyo's clothes instead. "Honda-san!" Yuki trys to save me, but also ends up transforming. "Hey Tohru! We're back! Huh?" Arisa notices me on the floor. "TOHRU! Are you okay?" She runs over to me. "I'm fine Uo! I'm fine!" Uo helps me off the floor, then notices Yuki's clothes on the floor on top of Kyo's. "WHAT THE HELL? PRINCE IS RUNNING AROUND NAKED TOO?!" Arisa shrieks.

**Foxy POV**

All I could do is stare at the pile of clothes and at Arisa's shrieking face. Until I felt a tapping on my knee. "Foxy! What do I do?" Yuki in his rat form asks. I thought quickly, and whispered: "Go to the yard. Hide out there for a while. We'll try to get your clothes there as soon as possible. Hurry, before you transform back!" Yuki runs off towards the yard.

**Tohru POV**

After Uo had stop screaming, we all sat there, in silence, with the clothes still sitting on the floor. "Uh, so what do we do now?" I ask. I was certain I saw a lightbulb appear over Arisa's head. "I got it! How about we play Rich Man Poor Man?" "Yes, we should play that. Where are the cards?" Hana agreed. "Let's go find them Hana. Tohru, stay here." Uo says quickly. Arisa and Saki leave the room once again. "O-okay." Tohru stuttered. "Hey Tohru, I'm going to go give Yuki his clothes in the yard, okay?" Foxy suggests. "N-no! Foxy, please sit down! I'll go give it to him." I stood up with Yuki's clothes and started to walk into the yard. "Sigh, okay, if you insist." Foxy sighed and smiled. I rapidly rush into the yard to find Yuki. "Yuki?" I say. "Honda-san! Over here!" Yuki yells. I look over towards the direction of the voice and saw that Yuki was still in his rat form. "Oh, Yuki! I got you your clothes back! I'll put them here." I place the set of clothes in a nearby bush. "Thank you Honda-san." Yuki thanks me and walks back into the bushes. I rush back to where Foxy and Shigure were. "That's all done! Yuki seems to be still in his rat form though." "Oh. Okay, let's just wait for Arisa and Saki." A silent minute passed by, and that silence was broken by Foxy coughing. "Ah Foxy! Do you have a cold?" I question feeling her forehead. "Maybe, but I'm fine. It's okay Tohru." Foxy coughs again and notices her wrist. Foxy usually wears a special blue and white bracelet that prevents her from transforming, even when she's hugged by the opposite gender or sick. But I don't see her bracelet on her wrist. Foxy and I just stare at her bare wrist, until she whispers: "It's upstairs. I take it off when we're at home." A few seconds pass, and Foxy bolts out of her seat. She was only a few inches away from her spot on the floor when...POOF! A white wolf appeared! The wolf coughed again, staring at Shigure and I. That's when my feet automatically move. "Ah! Foxy! Are you okay?" I shout. But instead of rushing towards her, I end up slipping on Kyo's clothes...again. "Tohru, look out!" Foxy sprints at me.

* * *

**Foxy: Ha! That's a real cliffhanger! What will happen in the next chap? Will Tohru end up seriously hurt? Will I ever get out of my wolf form? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Kyo: Yeah, find out in the next chap.**

**Foxy: Alright! This is Foxy and Kyo, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The End!

**Foxy: OMG. I haven't updated this story in like forever! I'm so sorry! T_T**

**Kyo: Finally. It's been like 2 months!**

**Tohru: We now get to know what happens!**

**Foxy: Also to let everyone know, this is the last chap! So no wasting time now! Let the last chapter of Unexpected Surprise begin!**

* * *

**Last time, on Unexpected Surprise:**

Tohru had given Yuki his clothes back while he was in Rat Form in the backyard. Foxy had gotten into a bit of a problem and she was transformed into her Wolf Form. And Tohru got into a little trip fest and started falling. What will happen now? Will Tohru get seriously hurt? Will Foxy ever get out of her Wolf Form? Find out below!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, Shigure was daydreaming his perverted thoughts as usual, oblivious to the situation. Tohru was still falling, falling, falling, until... "Odd," Shigure snaps back into reality. "It isn't usually this dark in here at this time." He looks up and behind him, only to see a quickly falling Tohru about to land on him. "Ah...AHHH!" Shigure screams as he tries to move out of the way. But it was too late. POOF! A black dog was under Tohru, helplessly trying to breathe. "T-tohru...I c-can't breathe!" Shigure manages to hoarse out. "I so sorry Shigure!" Tohru apolgizes. "TOHRU? DID WE JUST HEAR SOME SCREAMING COMING FROM HERE?" Arisa asks screaming her head out while running into the room with Hana. "O-oh! I'm fine, Arisa!" Tohru stutters in response. "FINE?! THEN WHAT WAS THAT SCREAMING ABOUT?!" Arisa still shrieks, not noticing the two canines behind Tohru. "Arisa, do you notice the two canines behind Tohru?" Saki whispers softly to Arisa. "Huh?" Arisa questions with a blank look on her face. She looks past Tohru to find Foxy and Shigure, still in their canine forms. "Wha- WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE THERE TWO DOGS IN HERE?" "A-ah! I'm sure you have met him before!" Tohru points to dog Shigure. "B-but you haven't met...uh..." Foxy then whispers in Tohru's ear. "Say Sky, Tohru. Say Sky!" "U-uh...you haven't met Sky yet!" Tohru says while petting Sky. "Geesh, Tohru. How many dogs do you guys even have?" Arisa sighs while looking around the room, looking for more canines. "I think they have only two, Arisa." Hana stares at the canines. "It would be very difficult to take care of more than two dogs." "I guess your right. What time is it now?" Arisa looks around for a clock. "Um, let see...it's 4:30." Tohru says while looking at the small clock on the table. "HOLY CRAP! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO HOURS!" Arisa shrieks for the 7th time today. Meanwhile, with everyone else other than Tohru, Arisa and Saki, they all changed back and are in their rooms, resting. "Tohru, we should probably go. We gotta get home before dark." Arisa starts to head for the door. "O-oh! Do you both want to dinner before you go?" Tohru tries to offer. "No, Tohru, that is okay. I am not very hungry anyways." Saki declines and also starts to head for the door. "Okay. Goodbye Arisa and Hana, please get home safely!" Tohru waves as the two others start to head home.

* * *

**Foxy: So basicly Arisa and Hana went back home and the day ends. I hope you liked the story! It's not too bad, right? It is my first story after all. So, see ya all later! This is Foxy, signing out! **


End file.
